Picture Perfect
by Dear Rosie
Summary: Ash's present was perfect. And May loved it. But throw in a rose, a crush, and the papparazzi and what do you get? Picture perfect Contestshipping! Contestshipping, hinted Pokeshipping. One-shot.


My first attempt at some ShuuHaru. This was fun to write.

Hope you like it! :3

Summary: Ash's present was perfect. And May loved it. But throw in a rose, a crush, and the papparazzi and what do you get? Picture perfect Contestshipping!

* * *

~Picture Perfect~

Ash was the best. He had gotten May the best present she could ever ask for, and now, she couldn't stop looking at it.

That present was a picture. And it was perfect in every way.

May wasn't sure how Ash had done it, but he had gotten it for her. She had come alone in the woods and sat down on a rock. Just herself and the picture. May closed her eyes and was brought back to that day.

"_Hey, May!" Ash called out. May turned around and Ash ran to her. "I got you something!"_

"_What is it?"_

_"Well, I know you like-"_

_"Ash! No, I don't!" May protested._

_"__May, don't argue with me. It'll be a lot easier if you just admit your crush," Ash advised. May sighed. He knew her too well. "So, got you this!" He held out a picture of his friend's crush and __handed it to her. May was shocked._

_"Oh, Ash! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love it so much!"_

_Ash chuckled. "Knew you would."_

_"So I suppose I should get you a picture of Misty then?" May winked. She had always liked teasing Ash about his girlfriend._

_"You can do whatever. I'm just glad you like the picture." Ash gave her a big smile._

May was so thankful for Ash. He was like a big brother to her, and had always been one of her closest friends.

She turned her attention back to the picture. She wanted the person in it to be with her so badly. Ash was right. She did have a crush on him. There was no more denying it. May stood up. She knew what she had to do.

..::~*~..::~*~::..~*~::..

Drew carefully fingered the rose in his hand. There was only one person he wanted to give it to, but when would he see her again? Not that he would ever dare to admit it.

His feet met the pavement of Slateport City. Passersby recognized him as the amazing Coordinator who had recently won the Grand Festival. But that didn't matter. Not to him, anyway. He thought that he'd like the fame. But fan girls are a bit more difficult to handle than you would think.

..::~*~..::~*~::..~*~::..

May strolled up and down the streets of Slateport City. Going swimming would be nice on such a hot day.

"_Heh. You know, I think Slateport is where Drew and I first met..." _May thought nostalgically, pulling the picture out of her pocket. 

Those were the days. Her first Pokémon Contest. May tucked the picture back in her pocket and continued to reminisce.

In fact, May was so busy reminiscing, she didn't notice where she was going until her face came into contact with something hard.

Usually May would have told whomever she ran into to watch where they were going, but this was no ordinary someone.

"Drew!" May gasped, blown away by how she had managed to run into him of all people. Drew flipped his hair and gave her one of his traditional smirks.

"May."

"You know, you could help me up," May pointed out, still sitting on the ground. Drew stuck out his hand and pulled May up. May didn't realize until she was standing that the rose in Drew's hand had passed into hers.

"That's for you."

"Not Beautifly this time?" May said, a smirk coming over her own face.

"Heh. I don't see Beautifly here, do you?"

"No, I don't. So this is just my little present?" May asked, moving closer to Drew.

"You could say that, or you could say it's compensation for me beating you in the Grand Festival again."

It was a stare down. Neither May or Drew would move their eyes off each other's.

_Flash! _May whipped around.

"What was that?" A vein popped in Drew's head.

"Paparazzi."

"Since when do you have them after you?"

"Since I won the Grand Festival." May nodded slowly. "So, May, I'll be seeing you around?"

"Of course! We _are_ still rivals! So you can count on it, Drew!" Drew smiled, turned around and began to leave. Not without giving one last wave to May.

..::~*~..::~*~::..~*~::..

May took the pair of scissors and started snipping. She could hardly believe that one picture had ended up in a popular magazine.

"Top Coordinator's Possible Love Interest?" read the headline in _Contest Shine. _

_Possible love interest? What an interesting idea! _May thought. They would make a good-looking couple. The media would just eat them up!

And as she cut the picture out of the magazine, May realized that she and Drew were picture perfect.


End file.
